Islamic State of New Palestine
The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant , also known as the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria,' Islamic State', and eventually the Islamic State of New Palestine, is a Salafi jihadist group, and an unrecognized protostate that later expands into a terrorist empire stretching across the Middle East. It follows a fundamentalist, Wahhabi doctrine of Sunni Islam, and has become the largest terrorist organization, and the first terrorist empire that is featured in the TACITUS series. In TACITUS Series In the TACITUS series, the Islamic State of New Palestine fights against the United States of America, Russia, the European Union, China, and the Federation. They began as an insurgency, but later transformed into an unrecognized protostate after seizing Mosul and Raqqa in 2014. By 2020, the Islamic State had effectively transformed into the "Islamic Nazi Germany", a brutal iron-fisted dictatorship bent on taking over the world and uniting it under a global caliphate. Weapons and Equipment AK-47 Menu Icon MWR.png|AKM Kalashnikov AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u SVD.png|Dragunov SVD SVD-M (modernfirearms.net).jpg|Dragunov SVD-M RPG-7.png|RPG7 M1014.png|M1014 Quotes *''"Allahu Akbar!"''-"Allah is the greatest!" *!المنطقة محميّة'' - Almantaqah mahmiyah!'' / Area Clear! *!جندي صحافي مسقوط'' - Jundee sahafi masqoot!'' / Soldier down! *!قنّاص'' - Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *!قصف'' - Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *!رمي من جهات متعددة'' - Ramy min jehat muta'dedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *!عندنا واحد مصيب! واحد مصيب'' - I'ndena wahed musib! Wahed musib!'' / We have a man down, a man down! *!تقصّف شديد - Taqasuf shadeed! / Heavy resistance! *!أنا تحت العدو'' - Ana taht al a'du! / I’m under the enemy! *!منطقة السقوط - Manteqat alsuqut!'' / Landing zone! *!انتبه وراك'' - Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *!اهجموا اليسار'' - Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *!اهجموا اليمين'' - Uhjumo al yemin!'' / Flank right! *!استمروا الرمي'' - Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *!خليكم عليّ'' - Khalikum a'lay! / Cover me! *!امسكوا مكانكم - Amseku makankum! / Hold your positions! *!متعرض للنار - Mutaaredh annar!'' / We’re taking fire! *!أحتاج تعزيزات'' - Ahtaj ta'zizat!'' / Need backup! *!اقتحام! اقتحام! اقتحام'' - Eqteham! Eqteham! Eqteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *!اتصل عالمركز'' - Etasel a'almarkaz!'' / Call HQ! *!ارجعوا الرمي'' - Erjeo'oh aramy!'' / Return fire! *!ادخلوا'' - Udkholu!'' / Enter! *!بغيّر مخزن'' - Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing magazine! *!احميني! بعبّي مخزن'' - Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *!بعبّي'' - Ba’abi'' / Reloading! *!رمانة'' - Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Semtex Grenade)! *!أرمي رمانة'' - Aramy romanah!'' / Throwing pomegranate! (Semtex Grenade) *!أرمي قنبلة يدوية'' - Aramy qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *!القنبلة'' - Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *!قنبلة صوتية - Qunbelah sawteyah!'' / Sound grenade! (Probably Flash) *!آه! هو كان حقّي'' - Ah! Hu kan haqi!'' / Aah! He was mine! *!ضرب ممتاز'' - Dharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *!حاضر'' - Hadher!'' / Roger! *!معليش'' - Ma'lish!'' / No problem! *!ضرب'' - Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *رقصة التانغو أسفل!'' - Tango Saq'at''! / Target Down! *!سقط رجل منا'' - Saqata rajolu mina!/ Man Down! *الكفار!-"Alkafaar!"-"Infidels!"'' *''قتل الكفار!-"Qutil alkafaara!"-"Kill the infidels!"'' *''"أريد هذه المنطقة مؤمن!"-"'urid hadhih almintawat mwmn!"-"I want this area locked down!"'' *''"الأمريكيون!"-"Al Amrikiuwna!"-"The Americans!"'' *''"الحملة الصليبية الكافرة هنا!"-"Alhamlat alsalibiat alkafirat huna!"-"The infidel crusade is here!"'' Trivia *Much like Al-Qaeda, the Islamic State of New Palestine seems to harbor a particular hatred against the United States of America. However, they seem to hold a bigger antagonism towards the Federation. *Originally, the Islamic State of New Palestine was supposed to take over Iran before it joins the Chinese-led Special Defense Pact, but this was scrapped.